


eternity; no textbook definition could ever encompass this.

by wanderlustlover



Category: Tarot Cards - Fandom, Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Community: milliways_bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Star and Carlisle challenge prompt for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eternity; no textbook definition could ever encompass this.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://community.livejournal.com/milliways_bar/profile)[**milliways_bar**](http://community.livejournal.com/milliways_bar/) DE Challenge  
>  **Author:** [](http://wanderlustlover.livejournal.com/profile)[**wanderlustlover**](http://wanderlustlover.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Recipient:** [](http://sardonicynic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sardonicynic**](http://sardonicynic.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Summary:** Star-Carlisle : eternity ; _No textbook definition could ever encompass this._  
>  **Spoilers:** Sometime after Breaking Dawn in a perfect world. But it really could be anywhere post Eclipse.  
>  **Disclaimer:** The Cullen's and Twilight's universe belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Star belongs to The Major Arcana of The Tarot. The connection between these two worlds belongs solely to the creation and habitation of the awesomeness that is the [](http://community.livejournal.com/milliways_bar/profile)[**milliways_bar**](http://community.livejournal.com/milliways_bar/)

She's been wandering around his house for the better part of an hour now. Supposedly, for no reason. But just like he knows she gives herself the sound of footsteps to let him know where she's going, even though her feet never touch their floor, he knows she has a reason.

Even if it has taken years for him to figure out what her own family terms as "their celestials," Star always has a reason for what she does. Star just may never know what it is herself, before or after doing so. It's simply part of her.

He finished up his newest set of notes, listening to her walk around. A sound that never managed not to sound like a person and a bell and a candle flickering, before deciding to engage her since she'd left him be.

A challenge to a girl made of The Future. "Am I going to die one day?"

A laughter sounded from his kitchen. "No one really dies, Carlisle. Even when they nearly can't."

"Beyond the potential, will I expire?"

There's a pause. A slightly heavier one. He can almost feel the weight of it, and just about to open his mouth, she speaks. "Is this not the word people use to talk about milk?"

He can't help the wrinkle in his expression. So many things about Star never change, no matter how long he'll know her. "Yes. I should be impressed you didn't make the comparison to being outdated, like my children might. You do know what I meant."

"I always know what you meant," she agrees, a phantom voice in his house, talking to him while the family is away. There's such pleasure in her voice. She likes being recognized correctly.

Even if she won't acknowledge individuation still. "So."

"You don't read the last page of your books first."

"Which means you aren't going to tell me." It's bemused.

"You're in the greatest story you will ever get to read."

"Will you tell me if you'll be there, should it ever happen?"

She's in his door way all the sudden. A flicker of the light in the air and the light from the ceiling, and all of the light from all of everything that is her. "I told you that at the beginning. You can only lose something if you choose to, Carlisle Cullen. And the one thing you never lose, never have lost, entirely, no matter the depth of the ruinous darkness or the descent of your Tower to fall, is hope."


End file.
